Blizzard
by Spiritheart
Summary: A kittypet named Whitney is joining RiverClan. Her apprentice name is Icepaw. But a darkness is stalking the clans, silently waiting for a chance to strike... Can Icepaw stop it in time? I don't own Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first book for White Snow Saga! This doesn't mean that I won't update the others. My favorite is Rain can Douse Fire actually. . .**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : RiverClan**

The trees taunted her. Her leafy green eyes bulged out. She could hear voices in her head. . . calling to her. The dark canopy above her head only let a few rays in. Under her rushing paws was a marsh.Her white fur flashed and blurred with her speed.

"Help!" she yowled. Though she knew she was too far from home to be heard."Anyone!" Suddenly the forest came to an abrupt end. Before her flowed a vast river. Her eyes scanned the water's surface for anything she could use to get across. Her eyes soon caught stepping stones. Cautiosly she padded out to the stepping stones. She put her first snowy white paw on it. Then her other. Gaining confidence, she padded swiftly across the river.

On the other side was a barn in the distance and a clearing. Sleek shapes were moving in the distance. Cats! Growing excited, she dashed to the cats.

At about four fox-lengths away she stopped and crouched in a low bush. These weren't your every day cats! These were lean and muscular cats. With sleek, broad muzzles. Would these cats really help her? She stuck one of her ice-like paws out. No one noticed. She pulled herself gracefully out of the bush, but stayed low.

"Hello, um, could any of you help me?" She asked. The cats suddenly froze. They turned their broad muzzles to her. A she-cat padded to her. Her fur was splashed with gold spots.

"Who are you? You don't smell of any clan I know. " she said.

"My name is Whitney, and what s a clan?" Whitney cocked her head. Her fur sparkled like ice in the bright sun. The cat narrowed her eyes.

"We are a clan. RiverClan. The clans are made up of us wild-born cats. Were are you from?"

"I am," Whitney pondered the thought for a heartbeat. Should she tell these cats where she was from?"from Twoleg Place." The she-cat, along with her clan, growled."My housefolk, I mean Twolegs, left me out here." The she-cat calmed down.

"Very well, Kittypet, would you like to join RiverClan?" Whitney shook with excitment, but soon calmed down.

"Um. . .," she mewed."Yes?" Whitney sat down.

"I am Leopardstar. And now, how old are you?"Leopardstar asked.

"Six moons," Whitney replied.

"Very good," Leopardstar placed her muzzle on Whitney's shoudler."From this moment on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. In honor of your ice-like pelt."

* * *

**So how did you like it? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you find this story interesting!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Training**

"Thank you, Leopardstar." Icepaw mewed, licking Leopardstar's shoulder respectivly. Leopardstar nodded.

"Icepaw! Icepaw!" The RiverClan cats chanted.

"Your mentor will be. . ." Leopardstar paused for a heartbeat."Hawkfrost." Icepaw nodded._ Who is Hawkfrost!?_ Leopardstar padded away from Icepaw. Suddenly all the event that had just happened rushed at Icepaw. She winced. She had just JOINED a clan! She didn't even know what to do in a clan! She had met wild cats and gotten herself lost! Icepaw shook her head of her thoughts.

_I guess I should find this Hawkfrost guy. . . These cats have really odd names._ Icepaw padded around camp. Hawkfrost. . . She soon found this one tom who had smoky black fur.

"Um, hi. Do you know where Hawkfrost is?" she asked. The tom turned to look at her with large almond shaped amber eyes.

"Oh! You're the new apprentice! Yeah, he should be over there." The tom twitched his tail toward a large den in some reeds. Icepaw nodded her thanks. She slowly padded to the den.

"Uh, is Hawkfrost in there?" She poked her head in. She was face to face with a tom who had ice like blue eyes.

"What do you want?" he yawned. Icepaw cocked her head. Was this Hawkfrost? He was muscular, and had a very dark brown pelt. His underbelly was snowy white.

"Oh, um, I'm your new apprentice. My name is Icepaw." Icepaw grinned.

"Ok. . . so what do you want?" he repeated. Icepaw let out a silent oh. He must have meant what she wanted out of him! She got it now.

"Could we start training?" Icepaw began jumping up and down. Hawkfrost rolled his eyes.

"Will you calm down if we do?" He asked. Icepaw pondered the thought. Should she. . . or not? Did she want to calm down? _What am I thinking?! I would calm down to train any day!_

"Um. . . yes?"

"Ok, let's go." Hawkfrost padded out of the den. Icepaw grew excited once more. She started to jump up and down again, but stopped herself before she got completly out of control. She glanced at Hawkfrost, who padded nobley through his clanmates. His chin was held high and he took graceful steps.

Icepaw lifted her chin to Hawkfrost's hieght, but it was hard, because she was shorter. She stuck a paw out every time Hawkfrost did, but her limbs were too short. She took one step to far and tripped over herself. She landed with a thud.

Hawkfrost turned to look at her. She was lieing in the dust, with one of her paws stuck under her chest. Hawkfrost couldn't help the giggle that exploded from his mouth. Icepaw felt her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"I was trying to walk like a warrior." Icepaw replied. Hawkfrost exploded with laughter again.

"Your not a warrior yet. So you don't have to act like one." He said as he nudged her to her paws.

"Oh. . . I thought that was required." Icepaw said, once again, completly serious. Hawkfrost giggled again.

"No, it's not required."Hawkfrost once again took the lead.

OoOoO

"Ok,"Hawkfrost said."Lower yourself like this." Hawkfrost lowered himself into some sort of hunting crouch."This is for catching mice and rabbits. We'll do fish later." Icepaw copied his position.

"Like this?" Icepaw asked.

"Yes, that's good!" Icepaw glowed with pride.

"Now that you've gotten that basic hunting style down, I'll show you the basic fishing position." Hawkfrost began to run to a fast flowing stream. Icepaw followed him, but more slowly. This was the river she had crossed when she first came to RiverClan. Come to think of it, that was that same dawn. . .

Hawkfrost sat down next to the stream. He stuck his paw into the water swiftly and in that same heartbeat, brought it out, flinging a fish toward Icepaw. She ducked her head and the fish landed on her back.

"EWWW!" she screamed, her eyes growing wide. She sat down and fish slid off of her back. Hawkfrost giggled once more. Icepaw padded over to Hawkfrost, her eyes still wide. She stuck her paw into the water, thinking it was easy, and plunged head first into the stream.

* * *

**There's the second chapter! Was it long enough? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this chapter! Warning(again):Chapter may be short.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stonepaw**

"Help! I'm drowning!" Icepaw thrashed wildly in the water. Her head went under for a brief second, before she pulled herself back up. She looked around for Hawkfrost. . . he wasn't here._ He deserted me!_ Icepaw's head went under again.

Swirling water surounded her. She stuggled back to the surface. Her eyes caught a gray flash before she went under once again. Something gripped her neck fur and began tugging her to shore. Suddenly, Icepaw's paws could touch the sand under her.

She lifted her head out of the water. She collapsed on the shore. Icepaw took several gasps before she had regained her breath. She opened her stinging eyes. Above her was a gray tom with sparkling green eyes.

She lifted herself weakly to her paws. Shaking her pelt, she followed the unknown tom back to camp. It's a good thing that it was new-leaf or Icepaw would be freezing her tail off.

"Who are you?" She finally mewed. The tom stopped his trotting a looked at her.

"My name is Stonepaw. I don't think I've seen you around before. . . what's your name?" his face grew warm with curiosity.

"Icepaw. I just came here this dawn." she responded. Stonepaw nodded, pleased.

"We'd better get back to camp." Stonepaw began trotting again. Icepaw stared at him with curiosity. He was much nicer than Hawkfrost. . . who had deserted her. He had saved her from the river.

She. . . liked him. Not like, like love, just like . Like a friend. She had to get to know the Clan better before she could say that she loved someone. Suddenly, Stonepaw looked back at her.

In a state of panic, Icepaw glanced the other way.

Back at camp, Mistyfoot dashed up to them.

"Oh, Icepaw! You're alive!" she mewed happily._ Is this some kind of Clan joke?_

"What are you talking about, Mistyfoot?" Icepaw was really confused.

"Oh, Hawkfrost came back and said you had fallen in the river and drowned." Mistyfot looked confused now, too._ Why had Hawkfrost done that?_"You should go to Mothwing. Or at least dry off." Mistyfoot smiled and ran away. Hawkfrost had deserted her. She didn't think much of that, but telling her clan that she had drown? Had he purposely pushed her in? He wouldn't would he?

_He's my mentor. . . he would't do that. . . right?_

* * *

**I know it might have been shorter than the other chapters, but I couldn't think of much at the moment. I had a really bad headache.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't updated this story in a while. . . I almost forgot what was happening.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Clan**

Icepaw shook the thought out of her head. Stonepaw brushed his flank against Icepaw, reminding her that he was still there.

"Hey, Icepaw, do you want me to show you around camp?" he asked.

"Sure, Stonepaw." Icepaw replied, blinking. Stonepaw nodded and led her deeper into the campground.

Stonepaw led her to a smoky black tom.

"This is Blackclaw." he mewed. Icepaw nodded shyly. Stonepaw lept over to a brown tom."And here's Heavystep."

"Hi," Heavystep replied. Stonepaw pointed his muzzle to a dark tabby she-cat. She was very preety, Icepaw had to admit. She was chatting with a tortoiseshell she-cat and a pale gray she-cat.

"The dark tabby is Swallowtail," Stonepaw explained."The tortoiseshell is Mosspelt and the gray one is Dawnflower." This was alot for Icepaw to take in at one time, so all she found the strength to do was nod. Stonepaw motioned to a dappled golden she-cat."She's Mothwing, our Medicine Cat."

"What's a Medicine Cat?" Icepaw mewed. Stonepaw looked confused for a second, then let out a silent oh.

"It's a cat that, heals the warriors with herbs. They also translate signs from StarClan." Stonepaw looked very pleased with himself. Another confusing thought crossed Icepaw. What was StarClan?

"What's StarClan?" She mewed, sitting down. Stonepaw sat down with her. He looked up at the sky.

"They are a clan of all of our ancestors, high up in Silverpelt." Stonepaw grinned."StarClan come to our Medicine Cats in dreams and sometimes leaders, too. And, though very rarely, they come to the dreams of ordinary warriors and apprentices. Silverpelt is the band of stars across the sky when it's dark." Icepaw nodded, looking up at the sky along with Stonepaw.

"Is there anyone else in the clan?" she asked. Stonepaw shook his head.

"Except for Hawkfrost, but you've already met him." Stonepaw looked at her. His blue eyes matching her green ones. Icepaw looked away, embarrassed. Maybe Stonepaw had seen what had happened earlier?

"Stonepaw, when I fell in the river, did you see what happened?" Icepaw looked back at him. He shook his head.

"No, I only heard you yowling for help. That's when I came." Icepaw nodded. Guess she wouldn't find out what happened that sunhigh. An embarrassed look crossed Stonepaw's muzzle. "I forgot someone! Come on." He quickly got to his paws and nudged Icepaw to hers. Icepaw followed Stonepaw to a small den. She could hear a faint snoring coming from inside.

"Who's that?" she mewed quietly, pointing her paw to the small brown tabby tom that was lieing on the ground.

"That's who I forgot. His name is Volepaw." Stonepaw and Icepaw sat watching him sleep for a few heartbets.

"Hey, Volepaw!" Icepaw yowled when she got bored. Volepaw lept to his paws and swished his head violently.

"Who's there?!" he growled once he was awake. His eyes caught Stonepaw and he relaxed a little. He soon caught hold of Icepaw and his fur spiked along his spine again.

"If you weren't sleeping, then you would know who it is, you mouse-brained furball!" Stonepaw batted Volepaw's ears playfully."Her name's Icepaw and she's the new apprentice." Volepaw nodded.

Icepaw sat down next to Stonepaw as Volepaw batted his ears. Volepaw scooched over to Icepaw.

"I hope you like it here!" he mewed cheerfully."Who's your mentor?"

"Hawkfrost," Icepaw snorted. She recalled her incident. _I hope that never happens again. . . It was kinda embarrassing, and scary._ Icepaw's leafy green gaze caught ice-blue eyes. Hawkfrost.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. . . I have been busy with school. I don't like homework. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love writing this story! Which one is your favorite out of the three? The one that gets the most votes will get the most updates! Not that the others won't get any. . . :) Sorry I said Stonepaw had green eyes in the earlier chapter. . . I read Twilight over, and I guess he doesn't. I'm not sure though, uh, how about I let my reviewers decide! Blue or green?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fun things?**

Icepaw quickly pulled her gaze away from Hawkfrost's. She inched further into the den; closer to Stonepaw. Stonepaw and Volepaw were just chatting about random things and Icepaw still felt too new to join in. Maybe next sunhigh. She looked to Volepaw, just in time to see his eyes sparkle.

"Come on, Icepaw and Stonepaw! Let's go do some fun things!" Stonepaw nodded swiftly. Icepaw hesitated. Should she or shouldn't she?

Did she want to go play, or did she want to lay on the cold- she cut herself off when she found herself nodding.

"Great!" Stonepaw mewed and got to his paws. Volepaw and Icepaw followed. Suddenly Stonepaw dropped into a crouch and flung himself into a bush.

"Hurry, Icepaw! Leopardstar is coming!" Volepaw said quickly before he copied Stonepaw. Icepaw dropped into her own crouch and flung into a bush. Leopardstar passed the bush.

Icepaw turned around and found Stonepaw and Volepaw trotting away. She dashed to catch up to them, and stopped when she was next to them.

"So, what are we gonna do?" she mewed. Stonepaw shrugged. Volepaw suddenly thrust toward a tree clawing his way through the top leaves and disappearing. He suddenly flew through the leaves and landed, claws extended, on the trunk of another tree.

Stonepaw purred.

"Great idea!" He yowled. Volepaw slid sown the tree, his eyes shining with pride. This was a fun thing? She wanted to pull ranks or. . . something. Rolling her eyes at clan "fun" she padded over to a tree.

Stonepaw and Volepaw flung up the tree. Icepaw waited for a few heartbeats, looking toward the sky. Icepaw purred as she saw Stonepaw and Volepaw fly out of the tree. She looked behind her and saw Stonepaw and Volepaw cling to a tree.

"Can we do something else?" Icepaw asked. Stonepaw slid down the tree. Followed by Volepaw.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Stonepaw looked curious. Volepaw cocked his head.

"Uh, we could go swimming?" Stonepaw nodded. He began to lead the other two to the river. Volepaw lept in quickly, followed by Stonepaw. Icepaw hesitated. She noticed Stonepaw and Volepaw's graceful strokes through the water.

Could she ever do that?

"Come on, Icepaw!" Stonepaw mewed drifting to the shallow end."It's easy!" Icepaw took one step into the water and pulled it swiftly out. There was a sudden brown flash, but Icepaw ignored it. She began licking the water off her paw. Something nudged her and she flopped into the shallow end.

Her head went under briefly, but she quickly pulled herself up. Icepaw turned her head slowly to see a dripping, but also grinning Volepaw.

"It's fun to swim!" Stonepaw grabbed her scruff and pulled her from her sitting position to a swimming position. Volepaw lept back into the water."Besides it was your idea, Icepaw." Stonepaw was now swimming in small circles in the water.

Icepaw felt warmth weild up inside her. She grinned and swam over to join Stonepaw and Volepaw.

* * *

**Wow, two updates in one night! Remember to vote!:) Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the slow updates, I have been soooo busy! No time for updates. The most votes for Stonepaw's eyes was green, so that's what I going with! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Dream**

Icepaw let herself float to shore. Volepaw looked up at her, then at the river again.

"Come on Icepaw! Let's do it again!" He mewed, smiling. Icepaw shook the water from her fur.

"I don't know. . . shouldn't we go back now?" Icepaw shrugged as she sat down. Stonepaw was crawling out of the water, and shaking his fur. He looked like a nice handsome cat from her old home.

Nice and handsome.What? Icepaw's eyes widened. _I don't LIKE him! I just met him!_ He sat next to her and Icepaw felt herself scooch slightly away. But she soon let her head fall on his shoulder.

"Awwwwwwwww." Volepaw taunted, waving his paws. Embarrassed Icepaw quickly took her head off of Stonepaw's shoulder. She let herself slide down into a lieing position and close her eyes._ What was I thinking?! I can't LIKE him! Not yet! No, No, NO!_

* * *

"Icepaw! Icepaw wake up!" Icepaw opened her eyes and saw Stonepaw's bright green eyes."Come on, it's moonhigh! We should be in camp now!" Blazing panic swept over Icepaw. 

She looked around for Volepaw. He was sitting at the edge of the trees, twitching. She and Stonepaw padded over to him.

"We have to hurry!" Volepaw turned and dashed off; not even looking back to see if Stonepaw and Icepaw were following. Stonepaw looked at Icepaw.

"Let's go." Icepaw mewed; padding off slowly. Stonepaw nudged her, and she took that as a sign to run faster. She lept over branches, and ran at her fastest until she was at camp.

Volepaw was waiting for them at the den enterance. He motioned for them to come. Icepaw and Stonepaw padded over and curled up next to him.

_She felt like she had turned to ice. She was so cold. Too cold. Icepaw shot open her eyes and shivered. Confusion crept across her muzzle. She was sitting in front of mountains. They reached to the sky as if Starclan were holding them up there. Snow was falling like it wouldn't stop. The sky was ebony black, with stars like ice-chips._

_"Where am I?" Icepaw whispered almost bitterly. She half-expected an answer, but knew by logic she wouldn't get one._

_"A wonderful place." Another cat-voice whisper. It was a femenine whisper and the scent that drifted toward Icepaw smelled of delicate flowers. A beautiful silver she-cat stepped out of nothingness itself."A place where you must go. A place where prey is plenty. A place where the stars touch the earth. A place where StarClan will walk."_

_Icepaw blinked. StarClan? Stonepaw had told her of them._

_"I don't understand. . ." Icepaw shook her head and sent snowflakes flying. "Who are you?" _

_The silver she-cat laughed slightly."I walk StarClan's skies as well as another's. I am Feathertail." She sat down and love poured from her._

_"What am I going to do?" Icepaw asked, lowering her gaze. Feathertail padded toward her. She placed her gleaming silver muzzle on Icepaw's forehead._

_"Follow the stars, Icepaw. We will guide you. The Celestial cat will be with you."Feathertail lifted her muzzle from Icepaw._

_"What. . ." Icepaw felt her words disappear from her mouth._

_"You won't be able to see the cat with eyes you have now. . . I have to open them for you." Feathertail took another step forward until her eyes were directly in front of Icepaw's. Icepaw's eyes widened in shock._

_She had seen little lights of purple swimming in Feathertail's eyes. Suddenly the lights grew stronger and flashed on Icepaw's._

_"How. . ." Icepaw trailed off. She could see a small stream of purple coming from Feathertail's eyes into her own. An icey shock ran through her until she thought she was going to freeze right there._

_After the freeze was done Feathertail whispered," Remember the Celestial cat will be with you. . ." She then turned and padded to a small puddle. Icepaw blinked. That hadn't been there before. . ."Come."_

_Icepaw padded over to her. "What is it?" It looked like an ordinary puddle. Then she saw it. Her eyes. They weren't green anymore. They were purple. A glowing kind of purple. They didn't seem like other eyes._

_They weren't still. The purple in her eyes seemed to swim around. It was always moving. Her fur was now glowing white in the starshine. Brighter than she had ever seen it. Beside her eyes were two tiny lines of ginger fur._

_"To warm your heart, for the kindness you will need for the destiny ahead of you." Feathertail whispered. Icepaw nodded. Feathertail backed away and the puddle disappeared into droplets of water that ascended into the night sky."Goodnight apprentice of RiverClan."_

Icepaw blinked again, she was back in her den, with Stonepaw and Volepaw.

* * *

**I really wanted to update a story, after sooo long. And I started to type out Rain can Douse Fire but I got a little bored. So I typed this one. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is one of thelonget chapters in all of my stories. Wow. Never thought that this would happen.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: FrostClan **

_What in the world? It was just a dream, Icepaw. Just a dream. _Icepaw glanced vigirously around, violet eyes wide. There were. . . other cats here! Icepaw's whiskers titched; she was frightened. There was about three other cats, besides her, Volepaw, and Stonepaw. Two of them looked like she-cats and the other was a tom. One of the she-cats was silver and the other was brown. Their eyes were closed, so Icepaw was unable to confirm their eye colors. Icepaw felt shivers run up her spine and she dashed out of the den, before stopping at a puddle in the middle of camp.

She glanced in it, silently hoping that it all wasn't real.

Her eyes. They were still violet. And the ginger marks behind them were still there. She sighed.

_How am I supposed to explain this to Stonepaw and Volepaw? _Her gaze fell back to the puddle and she slumped to the ground, frusterated.

"Hi there! I've never seen you before! You're new, right?" A chirpy and happy mew sounded behind her. Icepaw's ears flicked and she looked behind her._ Seriously, who _wouldn't _know who I am?_

The she-cat standing behind her was one of the other cats from the den and her eyes glittered a happy bright green. She had two white paws that Icepaw hadn't noticed as well.

"Why are you in RiverClan camp?" Icepaw rolled her glittering violet eyes in annoyance. Whoever this intruder was, she wasn't going to let them off the hook.

"RiverClan? What in NovaClan's name is a. . . RiverClan?" The she-cat blinked in confusion and flattened her ears. Icepaw's whiskers twitched and she took a step back. _Where am I? Who is this cat? _

"Anyway," the she-cat continued, as she began to lick her paw."My name is Mousepaw, and this is FrostClan."

Mousepaw turned her head to the left, as a loud yowling sounded in the camp. She rolled her eyes.

"I have to go, Chillpaw woke up." Mousepaw got to her paws, stretched, and padded, with her head hanging low, into the apprentice's den.

Icepaw felt her head spin. She glanced around and shock ran through her.

The camp. It was covered in snow. Snow in the middle of green-leaf.

Icepaw suddenly felt really lonely and scrambled into the apprentice's den. What she saw made her gasp.

The floor was covered in ice, the walls made of thick snow that looked like it hadn't melted in moons, and. . . Stonepaw and Volepaw were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Chillpaw's whiskers twitched angrily and his jade green eyes swerved from side to side until they caught sight of another white cat. 

A she-cat.

_Who is this?! I didn't ask for another apprentice here! _He wanted-no needed- to know who this intruder was.

"Mousepaw! Who is this cat?!" The light brown she-cat looked at him in surprise, then at the white she-cat. Chillpaw could see her tremble and his eyes glowed in satisfaction.

She was afraid of him. Just the way he liked it.

"Well. . .?" He demanded cooly, never taking his jade green eyes off of the apprentice.

"I. . . I d-don't really know. . ." Mousepaw finally mewed. He sighed. So completly useless. . . Chillpaw stood and stretched. He towered over Mousepaw and the quiet silver she-cat that sat beside her.

His long white fur was matted from a restless night. He licked his snowy paw before whispering,"What's your name, newbie?"

The she-cat recoiled, before whispering,"I-Icepaw."

He looked into her violet eyes. Wait. . . violet? Chillpaw took a small step back.Those eyes. . . They were the eyes from his dream. . .

* * *

Icepaw watched as a fear scent slowly drifted from the large, white apprentice. Mousepaw was staring at him too, her eyes wide in confusion. 

This FrostClan, were they the cats that Feathertail was talking about?

_How do I get out of here? I want to go back to RiverClan!_

She blinked and an imaginary paw seemed to collide with her chest, knocking the air out of her. When she opened her eyes, the FrostClan apprentices were gone and Stonepaw and Volepaw were staring, wide eyed in worry at her.

"Icepaw, are you ok?" Stonepaw whispered, taking a step toward her.

"Yeah, you kinda zoned out there for a heartbeat." Volepaw added, sitting down. He began to lick his paw.

They didn't seem to notice the change in her eyes.

"I'm fine, but I think I'm gonna go take a walk." Icepaw whispered as her head throbbed in pain. She padded out of the den, gnoring the tom's yowls of protest, and stopped just outside of camp.

She slumped to the round, placing her head on one paw and curling her tail over her nose.

_That couldn't have been real. It was probably just another part of my dream. But Volepaw. . . he said I zoned out. That means I couldn't have been asleep when that happened. And Feathertail said that I had to go somewhere. Somewhere with mountains, I think._

_But StarClan. . . They aren't real, are they? They're just some clan legend. . . right? Oh, this all so confusing._

_Why can't anything ever be simple?_

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this chapter greatly. I hope you all enjoyed reading it! I'm gonna go work on the next chappie now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, the next chapter of Blizzard! I think that I'm gonna put off Rain can Douse Fire until The White Snow Saga is done. That way I won't confuse myself! Oh yeah, I took off Shine because I could not think of anything.**

**On to the chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Shadows**

Icepaw stood and stretched; flexing her short claws. She then sat, and began to lick her front left paw, wrapping her tail around her other three.

Her whiskers twitched in annoyance, and her eyes were narrowed.

"Hey, Icepaw? Are you ok?" Icepaw turned her head to see the silvery fur of Stonepaw. She paused in her licking, but soon continued on; ignoring him. "Icepaw?"

"What?" She stopped licking completely, and stood.

"What's wrong?" Stonepaw cocked his head slightly. Icepaw closed her eyes tightly; Stonepaw hadn't noticed the change yet.

_He followed me out here, _Her thoughts whispered. _Just to see if I was ok._

She suddenly felt her ears grow hot, and turned away.

"Nothing." She whispered before padding off, leaving a very confused Stonepaw behind.

_I didn't mean to leave him there like that. _Icepaw's ears flicked, and she heard Stonepaw's swift steps back to camp. _Oh, come on! Does he know nothing about she-cats?!_ She sighed in annoyance, before shrugging and padding on.

* * *

_What is wrong with her, today? _Stonepaw growled softly to himself, as he padded back into camp. He heard pawsteps come from behind him and, hoping it was Icepaw, he flung himself around, only to come face to face with a brown tabby tom. 

"Where is Icepaw?" Hawkfrost growled, his ice-like eyes burning into Stonepaw.

Stonepaw looked away.

"Where is she?" Hawkfrost demanded, narrowing his eyes. Stonepaw sighed. _I know you wanted to be alone, Icepaw, but I. . . I have to tell. I'm sorry._

"She was heading to the river, the last time I saw her." Stonepaw whispered firmly. Hawkfrost grinned, his sharp fangs glinting.

"Thanks." He growled, before he turned around, his tail hitting Stonepaw across the nose.

Once he was gone, Stonepaw hissed quietly. _Jerk._

* * *

Icepaw sat on the shore of the river, staring helplessly up at the sky. 

_I just don't get it. What am I supposed to _do? She flattened her ears and closed her eyes half way, suddenly feeling dizzy. _Great, am I going into FrostClan _now?

Icepaw felt light-headed and slumped to the ground.

"Icepaw!" Icepaw narrowed her eyes. What now. . .? She placed her head on her paws."Icepaw!"

"What?!" She nearly yelled, but kept her cool. Brown tabby paws stopped beside her, and she glanced at them, growling.

"Icepaw, get up!" The tom mewed. Icepaw grimaced, resenting who it was.

Hawkfrost.

_The last time I saw him, he pushed me into the river! _Icepaw snarled.

"Icepaw, we're behind in training! Don't make me force you to get up." He hissed the last part, his tail swishing angrily.

_I like to see you try. _Icepaw's thoughts hissed angrily, but she didn't dare say them aloud. She just kep to lieing down.

Hawkfrost growled loudly, before grabbing by the scruff of her neck and pulling back, forcing her into a sitting position. She rolled her eyes.

_Toms._

She stood up obidiently, and Hawkfrost grinned, before he narrowed his eyes and walked off.

"Come on," he ordered. Icepaw reluctantly followed him, her eyes narrowed and her tail lashing.

They stopped in a small grassy, open area, with a barn visible on the horizon. Hawkfrost slowly turned to her and crouched down, a serious look on his muzzle.

"Attack me." He ordered in a low voice. Icepaw rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Why?"

"It's part of your training, now do it!" Hawkfrost stamped his paw in irritation, causing a small giggle from Icepaw. She fell into a crouch, and launched herself at him, but he easily stepped to the side.

Icepaw spat angrily.

"Try something different." he waved his paw dismissivly. Icepaw growled, taking a few steps back.After a heartbeat she charged again, watching in satisfaction as Hawkfrost's muscles tensed as he prepared to dodge. She suddenly stopped, and rolled onto her back, batting playfully at her tail. Hawkfrost growled, clearly annoyed, and padded over to her.

When he was close enough, Icepaw rolled back onto her paws, and swished under Hawkfrost's front paws, causing him to fall with a yelp.

"Where did that come from?!" He growled, as he stood up.

Icepaw shrugged. "Idon't know."

Hawkfrost rolled his eyes in annoyance, his blue eyes glinting in the sun. Icepaw sat down, her tail swishing. She glanced up at the sky. It burned with the bright sunset that appeared everynight, but glittering over the the small grassy area, it's beauty caught Icepaw's attention.

She continued to stare, until Hawkfrost sat down and followed her gaze.

"Icepaw, I think we should go back to camp." Hawkfrost mewed, glancing up at the darknening sky. Icepaw nodded, relieved.

Hawkfrost padded off toward camp, Icepaw following in slow steps, unaware of the flickering shadow that loomed behind them.

* * *

**Yeah! I finally finnished the chapter! Time to work on the next one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter was so hard! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own warriors.(I wish I did. . .)**

**Chapter 9: The Shadows**

Icepaw lie down gingerly in the apprentices den. She closed her eyes slowly, before flicking them open again, voices outside catching her attention.

"I would like Hawkfrost, Swallowtail, Blackclaw, Dawnflower, Stonepaw, and Volepaw to come to the gathering." Icepaw's ears pricked at Leopardstar's voice.

_A. . . Gathering? What in the world is that?_

Curiosity soon took over as Icepaw padded out of the apprentice's den, her whiskers twitching. The moon shone overhead, bathing the cats that sat under it. Her fur shone brightly in the starlight, her eyes like violet orbs.

She glanced around at the cats. The whole clan seemed to be out of their dens; except, of course, the kits. Icepaw flicked her ears around, trying to figure out why all these cats were so excited.

Whatever this Gathering thing was, it had the whole clan so excited that they could wake an entire city.

Silvery fur caught her attention and she padded quickly over to Stonepaw. He was sitting next to Volepaw, who was bouncing happily around, his green eyes shining brightly in the starlight. Stonepaw was giving him an annoyed look, until Leopardstar started off into the bushes; the warriors following behind her.

Volepaw gave an excited mew, before he dashed off after the others.

_Big deal, they're leaving the camp. Why is that so important? _Stonepaw stood to follow them, but Icepaw cut him off. _Oh, no ya don't!_

"Hey, Stonepaw, what's a Gathering?" Icepaw sat down in front of him, but looked to the ground. She casually lifted a paw and began to lick it. Stonepaw glanced at the bushes behind her, before giving her a quick explanation.

"It's a time when all the clan cats come together in one spot and talk and stuff." He mewed, glancing anxiously at the bushes again.

"Well, then why does everyone get so worked up about it? How come the rest of the clan doesn't go, too?" Icepaw gently flicked her tail to Mosspelt, in the Queen's den, and Heavystep, who was gaurding the camp._ If it's so important why didn't they go, too? Why didn't I get to go? _

"Icepaw, I have to go now." Stonepaw glanced at her and swerved around her, leaving a fuming she-cat behind.

_He just _LEFT_!? That was so rude! _She swished her tail back and forth angrily, before standing. Her ears flicked backward; a sound had caught her attention. It was a crackling sound, the sound that fire made. Except. . . it sounded. . . different.

She cocked her head. The sound was coming from the bushes beside camp. The crackling began to weaken and it became quiet. Icepaw glanced around; none of the cats that Leopardstar had left behind noticed it.

The crackling died away, and suddenly the bush grew darker and darker, until it was pitch black. It gave a low hissing sound and began to vibrate slightly. Icepaw's eyes widened and she took a step back.

The shadow began to slither slowly off the bush, and, flickering in the moonlight, it rushed toward her with blinding speed.

Icepaw shreiked.

* * *

_"The Darkness is almost upon the clans." A blue-gray she-cat sat at a pool of rippling water, her eyes sparkling in starlight. The pool before her shone silver under the stars, and the trees swayed with an unearthly breeze. The clearing was lit in moonlight, with the pool in the center._

_A silvery she-cat sat beside her, violet eyes wide with worry. _

_"The Celestial cat might be able to stop it." Came a voice from behind them and a brown tom with a crooked jaw stepped out of the bushes, causing stardust to sprinkle everywhere. "There is hope."_

_A shriek sounded around the clearing and all three cats looked up in shock._

_"What was that?" The silver she-cat looked anxiously around, the violets lights that swam in her eyes picking up speed. The blue-gray she-cat shook her head slowly, before looking down at the pool. The water now swirled with black shadows, every once in a while, silver or red would poke through the darkness._

_"I was mistaken, Feathertail. The Darkness is already here. You must warn Icepaw of this doom." She whispered, staring unblinkingly into the pool. Feathertail gave her a wary look, her whiskers twitching and her tail bristling in fear._

_The blue-gray she-cat looked back at her, reflecting the wary look that Feathertail had given her. Feathertail closed her eyes, before sighing._

_"Alright, Bluestar. I'll warn her." Feathertail nodded, giving one look to the blackened pool, before dashing off into the bushes; sending stardust flying in all directions._

* * *

_Chillpaw growled slightly as he padded through the snow covered forest. His jade green eyes swerved from side to side, his claws pulling at the soil under the thick snow._

_A sound caught his attention. He stopped walking and turned around._

_Black fur caught his eye, but it flashed so quickly, he couldn't tell what it was. His tail swishing back and forth, he continued to pad on, until a twig cracked behind him._

_He turned around swiftly, his fangs bared and his claws outstretched. He came face to face with a black furred cat, blood red eyes blazing like fire._

Chillpaw woke only heartbeats later, jade eyes wide.

* * *

**Wow, it took me forever to write that! I had a major case of writer's block! **

**-Spiritheart**


End file.
